Midnight Lullaby
by CarrotPaprika
Summary: <html><head></head>"Kyu, semua orang akan mati. Aku yakin mereka ada di surga sekarang. Mereka akan sedih kalau kau terus menangis. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah merelakan dan mendoakan mereka semua. Percaya padaku..." kids!brotherly!Wonkyu. Don't like don't read</html>


**Midnight Lullaby**

**Fandom: **Super Junior

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine. I just own the plot.

**Warning: **AU, Fluff, Genderswitch, not real.

.

Enjoy!

-oOo-

Wanita paruh baya itu mengacak rambut seorang anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Siwon, sudah lama kau tidak main ke sini." ujarnya.

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Siwon itu tersenyum, "Appa melarangku pergi ke mana-mana sebelum liburan, Ahjumma."

"Oh," wanita itu ikut tersenyum. "Jiwon tidak ikut? Ahjumma kangen dia juga,"

"Tidak, ahjumma."

"Baiklah," ia menghela napas. "Ahjumma sudah siapkan kamarmu. Ayo, kita bereskan dulu barangmu, lalu setelah itu kita makan siang."

Siwon nyengir, lalu mengikuti bibinya.

-oOo-

Siwon mengelus perutnya yang sedikit kekenyangan. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil menikmati suasana panti yang ramai. Ya, bibinya adalah pemilik panti asuhan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ini adalah kunjungannya yang ke sekian setelah hampir setahun tidak menemui bibinya. Dia begitu menyukai suasana di panti ini. Bahkan dia sering berteman akrab dengan anak-anak peghuni panti.

"Hey!" seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hyukjae!" Siwon nyengir lebar. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Hyukjae itu memamerkan gusinya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Siwon. Kau tidak pernah memberi kabar." Ia memukul lengan Siwon perlahan.

"Uh, mianhae Hyuk. Err, ngomong-ngomong, di mana Donghae? Biasanya kalian selalu main berdua."

Siwon mengangkat alis saat mengetahui wajah temannya yang tiba-tiba keruh. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia..diadopsi sebuah keluarga..di Mokpo."

"Wow, Mokpo?" Siwon menggaruk kepalanya, "Eh, kupikir kalian berdua harus sering-sering mengirim surat. Well, atau mungkin kau harus mencari teman baru, Hyukjae."

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Kau harus senang kalau Donghae juga senang. Sekarang, temani aku jalan-jalan atau aku tidak akan membelikanmu cokelat lagi."

Hyukjae nyengir. "Siap, boss!"

-oOo-

Anak itu duduk bersandar di dinding tanpa mendongak sedikitpun. Di tangannya ada sebuah Teddy Bear kusam. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada boneka itu ketika sebutir air mata jatuh pada boneka tersebut.

"Kau belum makan?" seorang anak laki-laki tambun berdiri di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian ia bersendawa, memaksanya menoleh.

"Mianhae," Si anak tambun nyengir. "Aku baru saja makan. Tadi Sungmin-ahjumma menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu makan siang. Eh? K-Kyuhyun?" anak itu membeku setelah melihat pipi anak yang bernama Kyuhyun itu basah.

"Aku tidak lapar. Pergilah, Hyung."

"Oh, B-baiklah." Anak itu berbalik, tapi kemudian berkata lagi, "Sungmin-ahjumma bilang, kalau kau ingin makan, ambil saja di dapur."

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh. Ia kembali memandang Teddy Bear-nya tanpa berkedip.

-oOo-

"Itu Youngwoon-hyung." Hyukjae menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya menakutkan (bagi anak-anak, yeah..). "Dia baru empat bulan di sini, tapi lagaknya seperti raja. Tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Kadang-kadang dia mengurung anak-anak di toilet. Kalau ada yang sampai melapor ke Sungmin-ahjumma, dia akan membalas dengan lebih kejam." Hyukjae mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedikit merinding.

Siwon manggut-manggut. Begitu banyak cerita yang dia lewatkan selama ini. Well, terkadang bibinya menelepon, memberi kabar tentang teman-temannya di panti asuhan. Tapi, mendengar cerita langsung dari mulut teman-temannya sendiri adalah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Dia belum pernah tahu anak itu sebelumnya.

"Hyukjae," Siwon menarik-narik lengan kaus temannya. "Itu siapa?"

Hyukjae menghela napas, "Itulah. Kami juga belum tahu namanya. Dia baru di sini sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dia tidak mau menjawab kalau ditanya. Selain itu, dia sering menyendiri. Kadang-kadang bersama Shindong-hyung, tapi.." Hyukjae mengangkat bahu. "Tanyakan sendiri pada Shindong-hyung kalau kau mau tahu,"

Siwon menoleh lagi ke arah anak itu. Ia tertunduk memeluk lututnya, pundaknya terlihat bergetar dari kejauhan. Eh, apa anak itu menangis? Siwon jadi bertanya pada diri sendiri.

-oOo-

"Hei,"

Kyuhyun mendongak, Siwon berdiri di depannya, mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Siwon. Namamu siapa?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sapaannya, ia malah berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Siwon.

"Hei, haruskah aku memanggilmu 'Si Kulit Pucat'?"

Kyuhyun membeku, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melempar tatapan kesal ke arah Siwon.

"Eh, aku hanya bercanda. Mianhae—"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun," ia lalu pergi.

"Kyuhyun, Kyu Hyun, Kyuhyun…" Siwon mengeja ketika anak itu sudah menghilang di belokan.

"Nama yang manis," gumamnya.

-oOo-

"Hey!"

Kyuhyun terhuyung ketika dirinya menabrak sesuatu—well, seseorang. Dan kini orang itu berdiri dengan melipat tangan, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Mianhae," Kyuhyun berkata lirih, ia lalu mencoba meraih bonekanya yang terlempar jauh ke lantai saat menabrak anak laki-laki itu tadi. Tapi tangannya ditepis oleh tangan lain yang lebih besar dengan kasar.

"Mianhae? Hah—berani-beraninya kau!" anak itu mengambil Teddy Bear miliknya. "Huh, jadi ini punyamu?" cibirnya.

"Jangan!" Kyuhyun mencoba merebut kembali bonekanya, tapi anak itu terlalu kuat. "Jangan ambil!"

"Berani-beraninya kau melawan Kim Youngwoon!" anak itu membelalak.

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik boneka itu lebih kuat. Namun sedetik kemudian..

"Kreeekk!" Teddy Bear itu sobek. Sebagian isinya mencuat keluar. Kyuhyun dan anak yang bernama Youngwoon itu sama-sama terdiam. Membeku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" suara lirih Kyuhyun memecah keheningan, sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa dia sadari, keberanian itu muncul begitu saja. Dia mendorong Youngwoon sampai nyaris jatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kembalikan! Kembalikan seperti semula!"

"DIAM!" Youngwoon meremas kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menariknya dengan kasar. "Diam, kataku!" ia berdesis, mengangkat tinjunya…

"Hentikan!"

Siwon berdiri di sana. Bersama Hyukjae. Youngwoon mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mencibir.

"Lepaskan anak itu! Hadapi aku, kalau berani!" Hyukjae berjengit mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Dia yakin tidak ada yang bisa menghadapi Youngwoon sendirian. "S-Siwon..?"

Youngwoon melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyuhyun dan segera menghampiri Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil bonekanya dan langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Youngwoon mememukul Siwon sampai rahangnya agak lebam. "Hei!Stop!" Hyukjae mencoba melerai, tapi Youngwoon mendorongnya ke tembok. Saat Siwon mengepalkan tinjunya, seseorang menghentikannya.

"Hentikan,"

Wajah Youngwoon memucat seketika. "Ah-ahjumma.."

-oOo-

Siwon meringis ketika bibinya mengompres memarnya dengan es. "Ouch, pelan-pelan, ahjumma!"

Bibinya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Siwon, lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan appa-mu lagi. Dan kau, Hyukjae,"

Anak itu nyengir, memegangi kompres di keningnya yang bengkak.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan takut melapor. Biar Ahjumma yang tangani nantinya."

Ia mengangguk. "Maafkan kami, Ahjumma."

Wanita itu mengacak rambut keduanya dengan sayang seraya tersenyum.

-oOo-

Kyuhyun memegangi Teddy Bear itu erat-erat. Sungguh, boneka itu jelek, kusam, dan kotor. Belum lagi ditambah beberapa sobekan di sana-sini. Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya menangisi sang Teddy Bear..

"Hei," Siwon berjongkok di hadapannya. 'jangan menangis. Nanti kubelikan yang baru."

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Siwon terlihat bingung, ia ragu harus memakai cara apa untuk menenangkan anak yang lebih muda darinya itu. Samapi akhirnya..

"Umm, tunggu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siwon muncul sambil menenteng sebuah kotak di tangan kirinya.

"Pinjam bonekamu, akan kuperbaiki." Kyuhyun menatapnya, ada sedikit keraguan di matanya. Tangannya mencengkeram Teddy Bear itu. "Jangan takut begitu, nanti kukembalikan kalau sudah selesai."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menyodorkan bonekanya pada Siwon. Anak itu memperhatikan tangan Siwon yang sibuk berkutat dengan jarum dan benang dengan teliti. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya selama berkonsentrasi menjahit boneka Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun ketika anak itu tertawa pelan, kontras dengan bekas air matanya di pipi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja alismu terlihat lucu."

Siwon tersenyum, setidaknya ia sudah berhenti menangis, pikirnya, lalu ia kembali dengan pekerjaannya semula.

"Selesai," Siwon menghela napas puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia tak percaya jahitan itu begitu rapi, ia menyerahkan Teddy Bear itu pada Kyuhyun yang langsung mendekapnya erat. Siwon terkekeh, "Kalau boneka itu begitu berharga, kenapa kau tak sekalian mencucinya? Lihat, sampai buluk begitu.." Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya…

"Ayolah, cerita padaku. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Janji," tapi alih-alih membuka mulut, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melanjutkan, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa sekarang." Sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibir mungilnya. "Dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi,"

Siwon memandangi anak itu pergi menjauh dengan tatapan heran. Tapi dia masih sempat berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis saat tersenyum.

-oOo-

Semua orang sudah terlelap, tapi kedua matanya tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dicobanya menutup mata, lalu membayangkan ratusan domba di sebuah padang rumput luas. Ia coba menghitung domba-domba itu.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga…

Empat..

Ah, sia-sia.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar.

-oOo-

Bibinya punya kebiasaan buruk, tidak pernah menutup pintu dengan rapat ataupun menguncinya dengan benar. Sehingga dengan mudah ia masuk ke ruang kerja bibinya yang sedikit terbuka malam itu. Siwon takjub melihat dokumen-dokumen tertata rapi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah map berwarna merah di atas meja. Penasaran, ia mulai membaca dokumen itu..

-oOo-

Kyuhyun duduk menghadap jendela. Sinar bulan purnama menerangi wajahnya yang pucat. Isak pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi cukup untuk didengar Siwon yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, terlebih dengan suasana sepi seperti ini.

"Hei,"

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar suara Siwon yang tiba-tiba. Ia bergegas ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Teddy Bear-nya.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu," lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata. "..lalu?"

"Aku tahu orangtuamu meninggal sekitar dua minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan mereka. Ya kan? Aku tahu kau sangat kesepian, tapi.."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kyuhyun menyahut, "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. "Kau tidak tahu setiap malam aku merindukan mereka—ayahku, ibuku, kakakku.."

Siwon duduk di ujung ranjangnya, ia memeluk figur mungil itu. Anehnya, Kyuhyun tidak menolak. "Kyu, semua orang akan mati. Aku yakin mereka ada di surga sekarang. Mereka akan sedih kalau kau terus menangis. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah merelakan dan mendoakan mereka semua. Percaya padaku..."

Kyuhyun masih terisak, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Tapi.."

"Shh. Tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikanmu lagu,"

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur selagi Siwon melantunkan sebuah nina bobo untuknya.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>Up above the world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky.<br>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are!<em>

_When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When there's nothing he shines upon,<br>Then you show your little light,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, through the night.<br>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are!<em>

Siwon berhenti gara-gara mendengar Kyuhyun terisak lagi. "Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia teringat orangtuanya yang selalu menyanyikan lagu ini setiap ia berangkat tidur. "Tidak apa, teruskan, Hyung.."__

_In the dark blue sky so deep  
>Through my curtains often peep<br>For you never close your eyes  
>Til the morning sun does rise<br>Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
>How I wonder what you are<em>

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star  
>How I wonder what you are<em>

Siwon mengulang lagu itu sampai yakin Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Ia menyelimuti anak itu dan mencium keningnya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

-oOo-

"Kyuhyun, selamat datang di rumah barumu!" Siwon nyengir lebar melihat anak laki-laki itu menganga. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat rumah sebesar dan semegah rumah Siwon sebelumnya. Ia disambut oleh seorang gadis kecil bersepatu balet yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Oppa!"

Siwon mengangkat gadis itu ke gendongannya. "Kyu, kenalkan, ini adikku Jiwon. Kuharap kalian bisa akur, dia agak merepotkan." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Jiwon yang tersenyum malu-malu.

Ia menghela napas, mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi masa depan yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Kini ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi setelah sebulan lalu Siwon menyanyikannya nina bobo. "Ayo kita masuk," ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun memeriksa Teddy Bear kusam miliknya sebelum meraih tangan Siwon yang segera menariknya ke dalam. Teddy Bear itu aman di kopernya. Teddy Bear yang sebelum kecelakaan itu milik kakaknya, menyisakan aroma sang pemilik. Karena itulah Kyuhyun enggan melepas barang berharganya. Kini ia telah memiliki hal berharga baru, keluarga baru, yang juga tidak akan ia lepaskan.

Kyuhyun mendongak ke langit, ia melihat bayangan keluarganya tersenyum. Siwon benar, ia harus lebih sering tersenyum agar keluarganya di atas sana bahagia.

-FIN-

.

A/N: Yeah, another fic from me. Silakan review, jika berminat^^

.

.

CarrotPaprika2011


End file.
